greenhouse_academyfandomcom-20200215-history
Daniel Goren
Daniel Goren played by Daniel Litman was the former captain of the Eagles and one of the main characters of the Greenhouse. Official Description Daniel is a star athlete and the undisputed leader of the Eagles. He is the captain of the basketball team and long time boyfriend of the principle's daughter, the beautiful Natalie. He has a mean streak a mile wide, but is there more to him, than meets the eye?. Appearance Daniel's a large muscular young lad, with dark brown curly hair, blue eyes and peach skin, as well as some stubble. He's usually seen wearing an Eagles-brander T-shirt of tracksuit throughout the show, but has been seen wearing a white vest. Personality Daniel is introduced as one of the main athletes at the Greenhouse, often displaying a both charming and vain personality. As the first season progresses other aspects of his personality begin to show, showing both bravery and intelligence when he wants to. However thanks to his position in the Eagles and being a part of the Eagles basket ball team, Daniel is often labelled as hot-headed by the Ravens and a few of the Eagles and in some instances is even considered a bully. Biography Season 1 Daniel is the son of Judy Goren, a close friend of Louis Klein, who's the headmaster at the Greenhouse. Initially Daniel is the captain of the Eagles, and uses this power to his advantage. He first meets Alfie at Alfie's initiation into the school, where he served as an opponent to Alfie in a game of Basket-Ball. During this game, Alfie got into a spat with Daniel and this cause Daniel to dislike him. Early on in the season, Daniel is a suspect, when he finds some shrapnel on the beach, during his morning run, which he gets stuck in his leg, which first had impact during an Eagles Basket Ball game. It wasn't long after, that he was demoted as leader of the Eagles, which fell to Sophie. From then on, he usually tended to gang up on Sophie, teasing her about her ability to lead in an attempt to get his title back. Later on in the season, Daniel's girlfriend Natalie, begins to fall for Alfie, to which he gets annoyed. However after Natalie's come back from a mysterious Tennis Camp, he notices something odd about her, when she tries to get back together with him. Thanks to this he decides to team-up with Ellali and conduct investigations surrounding all the weird goings on at the school. He and Ellali eventually find out, that Natalie's been hypnotised. Eventually with the help of Matti, Dina and Alona he's able to de-hypnotise her and free her. Daniel then helps out with Team Galapagos, helping to take the lead and stop Ze'ev, by first getting Natalie to act like she's still hypnotised so they can trick his mom, Judy, who's working with the bad guys. In the end Daniel helps to save the school, when he and Iftach carry the Nuclear reactor into the status pod in the hole. Daniel then sees his mother, who got shot, off to hospital, learning she will serve a sentence for helping Ze'ev. Season 2 Daniel returns with the rest of the Eagles in Season 2, where he helps the Eagles In their Hiking/team-building challenge, against the Ravens. He joins the rest of the students at a campfire on the first night of the challenge and awakes to be blamed by the Ravens for vandalizing their part of the camp, only to find out that Ellali is the one who did it. He soon breaks out into a fight with Iftach, that results in Iftach getting severely injured. Daniel soon begins to fall for Ellali and the two end up in an relationship after Ellali joins the Eagles, where he welcomes her, along with her brother; Alfie. Their relationship grows throughout the season. When Ellali gets severely injured by the cave collapse in in the hole, he arrives at the hospital to watch over her and look after, helping to eventually rescue Iftach from the other hospital. When Daniel's mother is let out of prison, he's suspicious, and it turns out that she was once again working for the bad guys, placing a plaster with a poisonous chemical on Ellali's leg, putting her in harm. Relationships Daniel and Natalie See Main article:Daniel and Natalie Daniel and Ellali See Main article:Ellali and Daniel Daniel and Iftach See Main article:Iftach and Daniel Daniel and Sophie In the series, Daniel seems to have a bit of a love/hate relationship with Sophie at first, the two never tend to see eye to eye, especially as Sophie sticks up for Alfie. This only intensifies when Sophie takes his role of Team Captain. Daniel tends to find her to be quite vain and is usually the first to stand up to her decisions. When she begins to divulge information to the press about her fellow Eagles, he was one of the few, to ignore it. Daniel and Ron Daniel, seems to treat Ron as his right-hand man throughout the series. Ron usually follows Daniel around in his choices and both are a part of the B-Ball team. As such Daniel seems to help Ron with most of his problems. Gallery See Main article:Daniel Goren/Gallery Appearances *'See Main Article:Daniel Goren/List of Appearances' Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Eagles Category:Captains Category:Former Captains Category:Good Guys Category:Students Category:Original Characters Category:Goren Family Category:Original Eagles Category:Eagles Basketball Team Members Category:Basketball Players Category:Greenhouse Graduates Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Original Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Original Season 2 Characters